memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kritische Versorgung
Der Doktor wird von der Voyager entführt und gezwungen, in einem fremden Krankenhaus zu arbeiten, wo er auf fragwürdige moralische Vorstellungen trifft. Zusammenfassung An Bord eines großen, überfüllten Hospitalschiffs versucht ein Händler namens Gar, medizinische Versorgungsgüter an Chellick, den Stationsadministrator, zu verkaufen. Er behauptet, er hätte nicht das übliche dabei, sondern etwas weitaus spezielleres, und zwar den mobilen Emitter des Doktors. Gar aktiviert diesen, der Doktor erscheint und ist verwirrt. Er besteht darauf, zu erfahren, warum er entführt wurde, während Chellick mit Gar einen Preis aushandelt. Nach einer Durchsage erscheinen weitere Verletzte und nach einigen Drohungen von Gar sowie der großen Zahl von Verwundeten entschließt er sich, zu helfen. Obwohl die Technik seiner Meinung nach primitiv ist und er kaum damit umgehen kann, versucht er sein bestes. Währenddessen erscheinen Paris und Kim an Bord der Voyager in der Krankenstation, nachdem sie auf dem Holodeck eine Partie Hockey gespielt haben, wobei sie einige Blessuren davongetragen haben. Doch der vermeintliche Doktor sagt den Standardsatz "Bitte nennen Sie die Art des medizinischen Notfalls" und nach einem Scan rät er den beiden, ein Schmerzmittel zu nehmen. Dabei ignoriert er die Geschichte, die Tom zu erzählen beginnt. Nach einer Untersuchung des Programms stellt sich heraus, dass es lediglich eine der alten Trainingsdateien des Doktors ist und der echte Doktor fehlt. Captain Janeway will wissen, wie Gar mit dem Doktor fliehen konnte, woraufhin Neelix erklärt, dass Gar die ganze Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbracht hat, weil ihm von Neelix' Essen schlecht geworden ist. Lt. Torres findet heraus, dass die Trainingsdatei kurz bevor Gar die Voyager verlassen hat aktiviert wurde. Daraufhin beginnt die Voyager mit der Suche nach ihrem fehlenden Crewmitglied. Neelix bittet den Captain, nicht Tuvok für das Verschwinden des Doktors verantwortlich zu machen, und meint, es wäre seine Schuld. Er sagt, dass Gar sich ständig beschwerte, wie fade sein Essen wäre und dass Neelix deshalb einige exotische Gewürze hinzugefügt hat, ohne seine fremde Physiologie zu berücksichtigen. Neelix könnte ihn vielleicht wirklich krank gemacht haben, und sagt: "Wäre Gar nicht auf die Krankenstation gekommen, hätte er vielleicht nie den Plan gefasst, den Doktor zu entführen." Janeway sagt dazu lediglich, dass "Männer wie Gar keine Probleme dabei hätten, Gelegenheiten zu finden, andere zu übervorteilen." An Bord des Hospitalschiffes ist der medzinische Stab von den Fähigkeiten des Doktors beeindruckt, selbst der Chefarzt, Doktor Voje. Der Doktor bietet an, die Voyager zu kontaktieren, um mehr Versorgungsgüter zu beschaffen, aber Voje erklärt, dass der Zuteiler sämtliche Kommunikation gewährt und man zudem einen formellen Antrag einreichen müsse. Deshalb soll der Doktor mit dem arbeiten, was vorhanden ist. Während er eine Reihe von Patienten, die auf ihre Protonenbilder warten, untersucht, unterhält er sich kurz mit Tebbis, einem Minenarbeiter, der seine eigene Krankheit korrekt diagnostizieren kann. Das Untersuchungsgerät zeigt außerdem eine Art systemische Erkrankung, eine chromovirale Infektion, wie Voje erklärt. Auf die Frage, ob es eine Behandlung gibt, stellt der Doktor fest, da die Scans kein Cytoglobin in Tebbis' Blut zeigen – er hat nie welches bekommen. Doktor Voje begründet dies damit, dass Tebbis' BK nicht hoch genug sei. Dann erscheint Chellick auf dem Deck und informiert den Doktor, dass er sein Programm von Gar erworben hat. Der Doktor kontert, er würde illegal festgehalten, was Chellick jedoch ignoriert. Er sagt dem Doktor, dass der Zuteiler bestimmt hat, das Programm des Doktors würde auf Ebene Blau benötigt. Im Turbolift fragt der Doktor Chellick nach Ebene Blau. Er nimmt an, es ist eine Art Intensivstation. Chellick sagt, dort ist "der Bedarf nach einer guten Behandlung am intensivsten." Auf Ebene Blau ist der Doktor verblüfft. Hier existieren weitaus bessere medizinische Geräte und die gesamte Qualität des Decks liegt deutlich über der von Ebene Rot. Er übernimmt nun die Hauptverantwortung für Ebene Blau. Der Doktor fragt, warum diese Patienten bevorzugt behandelt werden. Chellicks einfache Antwort lautet, dass ihr BK über dem der anderen liegt. Der BK, Behandlungskoeffizient, wird anhand einer komplexen Formel berechnet, die den Wert des Patienten für die Gesellschaft als Grundlage nimmt. Es werden der Beruf, Leistungen sowie Fähigkeiten in Betracht gezogen. Dieses System sei notwendig, da die Resourcen begrenzt sind. Doktor Dysek, der Chef der Medizin, kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass die Denaali vor dem Erscheinen von Chellicks Leuten eine sterbende Rasse waren und von Ökokatastrophen geplagt wurden. Der Doktor fragt, ob Doktor Dysek für das, was man auf Ebene Rot als Pflege ansieht, verantwortlich wäre, doch Dysek ignoriert ihn und unterhält sich mit Chellick über den Doktor, als ob dieser abwesend wäre. Die Voyager findet indes ein Gerät, welches von Gars Schiff zurückgelassen wurde. Dieses impliziert eine falsche Warpsignatur. Tuvok schlägt eine andere Möglichkeit vor, Gar zu finden, denn das Iridiumerz, das er der Voyager verkaufte, hat eine sehr kurze Halbwertszeit. Deshalb muss das Erz von einem Ort nahe der Voyager stammen. Nachdem Fähnrich Kim die Langstreckensensordaten mit diesen Erkentnissen vergleicht, findet sich eine Bergbauoperation in einem Asteroiden, auf den die Voyager sofort Kurs setzt. Bei ihrer Ankuft werden sie sofort gerufen und der verärgerte Verwalter der Operation verlangt sein Iridiumerz zurück. Als Janeway sagt, dass sie es von einem Mann namens Gar erworben hat, meint der Verwalter, dass es ihm gestohlen wurde. Janeway willigt ein, das Iridium zurückzugeben, aber es ist nur die Hälfte dessen, was Gar gestohlen hat. Mit dem Angebot, auch den Rest wiederzubeschaffen, verrät der Leiter, dass die Induktionseinheiten, die Gar ihm verkaufte, von einem Planeten namens Velos stammen. Dorthin fliegt die Voyager als nächstes. Der Doktor ist währenddessen beeindruckt von den chirurgischen Fähigkeiten von Doktor Dysek, während dieser wiederum die Kentnisse des Doktors über Zellularreparatur bemerkenswert findet. Der Doktor schlägt vor, dass man die Voyager kontakten könnte, damit er Dysek all seine Forschungsergebnisse mitteilen kann. Dysek sagt nur, dass Chellick alle Kommunikation genehmigt. Der Doktor bemerkt, dass eine Patientin eine Cytoglobin-Injektion erhält und fragt bei Doktor Dysek, ob die injizierte Patientin ein chromovirale Infektion habe. Dieser fragt verwundert, wieso sie das haben sollte, und der Doktor erklärt, was Voje ihm gesagt hat. Laut Doktor Dysek beugt Cytoglobin aber auch arterieller Alterung vor. Der Doktor meint mit einem Blick auf einen Scanner, dass die Arterien der Patientin gesund seien, doch Dysek kontert, dass es als präventive Medizin verwendet wird und dass es allen Patienten auf Ebene Blau verschrieben wird. Der Doktor erzählt von Tebbis, der im Sterben liegt und dass diese Medizin seine Rettung bedeuten könne. Doktor Dysek antwortet kühl, dass es ihrer Gesellschaft viel besser geht, seit sie den Gesetzen des Zuteilers folgen. Der Doktor geht zurück auf Ebene Rot und untersucht Tebbis erneut. Sein Zustand hat sich weiter verschlechtert. Doktor Voje sagt, dies sei deshalb geschehen, weil seine Ko-Enzym-Zuteilung verringert wurde. Sein BK wäre zu niedrig. Der Doktor schlägt vor, ihn zu erhöhen; wenn es lediglich eine Frage der Statistik sei, könne man einfach mehr Daten angeben. Doktor Voje ist dagegen, aber der Doktor überredet ihn, indem er von der moralischen Verpflichtung eines Arztes gegenüber seinem Patienten spricht. Der Doktor will dann Tebbis' Statistik mit Neutronik erweitern, doch als Voje die Daten eingeben will, kann der Zuteiler die Daten nicht verifizieren und verweigert die Erweiterung. Selbst Tebbis versichert dem Doktor, dass er nicht verantwortlich ist. Der Doktor kehrt jedoch zurück auf Ebene Blau und fragt die Krankenschwester, warum eine Patientin noch nicht ihre zusätzliche Cytoglobin-Injektion bekommen habe, denn er habe ihre Dosierung erhöht. Nachdem die Schwester eine Injektion angefordert hat, sagt der Doktor, dass er die Injektion selbst durchführen wird und schickt die Schwester weg. Aber anstatt das Cytoglobin der Frau zu verabreichen, schmuggelt er es auf Ebene Rot und verabreicht es dort dem schlafenden Tebbis. Die Voyager, immer noch auf Gars Spuren, ist inzwischen im Orbit von Velos angekommen und Captain Janeway erfährt von Mister Kipp, dem Besitzer der Induktionseinheiten, dass Gar mit ihm aushandelte, die Einheiten auf Kommisionsbasis zu verkaufen und dass Kipp seit mehr als zehn Tagen nichts von Gar gehört hat. Auf Tuvoks Frage, warum ein erfahrener Händler wie Kipp mit jemandem wie Gar Geschäfte machen sollte, erwidert dieser, dass er mit Empfehlung eines Einkäufers kam, den er kenne. Dieser Einkäufer gibt zu, dass es ein Fehler war, Gar zu empfehlen, aber er habe seiner Frau noch nie etwas abschlagen können: Sie hatte ihn gebeten, Gar zu empfehlen. Dann ist sie mit Gar durchgebrannt. Im Gespräch mit ihr verrät sie letztendlich, dass Gar auf dem Weg zum Spielturnier auf Selek IV ist. Inzwischen fühlt sich Tebbis besser, aber er wundert sich, dass er auf einmal Cytoglobin erhalten hat. Er warnt den Doktor, dass, was immer er getan hätte, die es rausfinden. Der Doktor gibt vor, nichts illegales getan zu haben, sondern Chellick erklärt zu haben, dass Tebbis einen höheren BK verdient habe, und dass dieser dann Tebbis' BK neu berechnen ließ. Der Doktor kehrt mit mehr Cytoglobin zurück und bittet Voje, ihm dabei zu helfen, es zu verteilen. Dieser lehnt ab, aber Tebbis möchte helfen. Der Doktor ist erfreut darüber und erklärt Tebbis, wo man das Cytoglobin injeziert. Dann kommt Voje dazu und sagt, wenn jeder ein Drittel der Patienten übernimmt, sind sie fertig, bevor sie jemand erwischt. Nach kurzer Zeit fragt Doktor Dysek den Doktor, warum er den Patienten unnötige Medikamente verschreibt und der Doktor behauptet, dies müsse sein, damit der Zuteiler nicht die Medikamentenzuteilung verringert. Auf Chellicks Frage, ob es ein Problem gebe, sagt Dysek, dass dieser das System recht schnell begreifen würde. Voje ist begeistert, dass einige Patienten praktisch gesund sind und der Doktor erzählt ihm, dass er erreicht hat, regelmäßig Medikamente nach Ebene Rot umzuleiten. Tebbis ist inzwischen fast gesund, doch er möchte, dass der Doktor behauptet, er wäre noch krank, damit er zum Arzt ausgebildet werden kann. Der Doktor sagt, dass er bald diesen Ort verlassen würde und ihm deshalb nicht viel über Medizin beibringen kann, aber er will sehen, was er tun kann. Die Voyager hat inzwischen Gars Schiff und seine Biozeichen entdeckt, und erfasst ihn sofort nach dem Verringern der Warpgeschwindigkeit mit dem Traktorstrahl. Gar ruft die Voyager, und Janeway will von ihm wissen, wo der Doktor ist. Gar gibt vor, von nichts zu wissen. Er versucht, mit einer Feedbackwelle den Traktorstrahl zu lösen, doch Janeway lässt ihn einfach in die Arrestzelle beamen. Der Doktor will eine weitere Ladung Medikamente mit Tebbis zusammen verteilen, findet aber raus, dass dieser auf Ebene Weiß transferiert wurde – das Leichenschauhaus. Nachdem der Doktor bei Chellick Tebbis' Patientennummer angegeben hat, erklärt dieser, dass Tebbis durch eine nicht behandelte Sekundärinfektion starb. Jemand verabreichte ihm unautorisierte Injektionen. Nach einer hitzigen Debatte über ethische Richtlinien verbindet Chellick das Programm des Doktors mit dem Zuteiler, der von jetzt an die Aktivitäten des Doktors strikt überwacht. Tuvok ist dabei, Gar zu verhören, doch dieser ist nicht sehr kooperativ. Tuvok droht mit einer Gedankenverschmelzung, einer "gewaltsamen und unangenehmen Prozedur". Neelix kommt herein und möchte Gar eine Mahlzeit vorbeibringen. Tuvok ist dagegen, aber Neelix erinnert ihn an die Vorschrift, die den Gefangenen der Sternenflotte erlauben zu essen. Neelix betritt die Arrestzelle und sagt Gar, dass er froh ist, dass nicht sein Essen ihn krank gemacht hat. Daraufhin erzählt er Gar, dass diese Mahlzeit mit talaxianischer Wurmwurzel zubereitet ist – die meißten würden darauf schlimm reagieren. Dann hat Gar auf einmal Magenkrämpfe, worauf Neelix meint, wenn es an der Wurmwurzel liegt, würde es noch viel schlimmer werden. Es gäbe zwar ein Gegenmittel, doch nur der Doktor hätte die Befugnis, es zu verabreichen. Tuvok fragt, ob Neelix den Mann absichtlich vergiftet hätte. Neelix meint, dass er nur Blähungsschmerzen habe und dass es keine bleibenden Schäden geben wird. Doktor Voje behandelt gerade einen Patienten, als ein Pfleger ihn informiert, dass dieser für die Entlassung vorbereitet werden muss, doch Voje antwortet erzürnt, dass der Patient erst am Ende der Schicht entlassen werden müsste, und dass diese noch nicht zuende sei. Dann meldet der Zuteiler, Doktor Voje würde bei einer Operation von Doktor Dysek gebraucht. Voje trifft auf Ebene Blau ein, wo er den Doktor sieht. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass er ihn mithilfe von Dyseks Zugangscodes gerufen hat, weil er seine Hilfe braucht, um seinen mobilen Emitter von der Ebene herunterzuschmuggeln. Voje lehnt zunächst ab, aber der Doktor schafft es, ihn zu überreden, bevor der Zuteiler sein Programm deaktiviert. Kurz darauf ist der Doktor dabei, auf Ebene Rot neue Behandlungsprotokolle zu erarbeiten, als Chellick eintrifft. Dieser informiert den Doktor, dass er sein Programm deaktivieren würde, da er sich zu einem zu großen Störfaktor entwickelt habe. Beim Versuch, den Emitter des Doktors zu deaktivieren, dreht sich der Doktor herum und injiziert Chellick einen neuralen Blocker zusammen mit demselben Virus, der auch Tebbis infizierte. Beim scannen durch den Zuteiler erkennt dieser Tebbis, da der Doktor die Blutfaktoren von Chellick geändert hat. Der Doktor verlangt dann genügend Cytoglobin, um jeden Chromo-Virus-Patienten zu behandeln, anstatt es auf Ebene Blau als prophylaktische Medizin zu verwenden. Die Voyager erreicht endlich den Planeten der Dinaali und lokalisiert das Programm des Doktors. Da dieser jedoch immer noch mit dem Hauptcomputer verbunden ist, können sie ihn nicht an Bord beamen. Als sie das Hospitalschiff rufen, antwortet nur der Zuteiler und sagt, dass Administrator Chellick gerade nicht zur Verfügung stünde und außer ihm niemand mit fremden Spezies kommunizieren dürfe. Während der Doktor Chellick weiterhin untersucht, trifft Dysek ein. Chellick befiehlt ihm, ihn zu behandeln, aber Dysek wiegelt ab, da Cytoglobin nicht für Patienten der Ebene Rot autorisiert ist. Dysek hat sich Gedanken über die Ausführungen des Doktors zu Chellicks System gemacht und fand sie aufschlussreich. Der Doktor meint, dass man die Medikamentenanforderung für Ebene Blau erhöhen könnte, indem man die Zahl der Patienten erhöht. Der Doktor wüsste mindestens ein Dutzend Personen die gegen arterielle Alterung behandelt werden müssten, und als Chellick schließlich zustimmt, beamen Chakotay und B'Elanna an Bord. Zurück auf dem Schiff ist der Doktor nicht im Reinen mit sich, was seine Handlungen an Bord des Hospitalschiffes angeht. Während einer Routineuntersuchung von Seven of Nine, bei der er keine Krankheiten oder Fehlfunktionen feststellen kann, bittet er sie, einen Check-Up an ihm durchzuführen. Sie fragt, ob er denn Schwierigkeiten gehabt habe, dies verneint er, er wollte nur wissen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, da er eine Zeit nicht an Bord war und außerdem mit einem fremden Computer verbunden. Seven sagt, es gäbe keine Probleme. Dann fragt er speziell nach Problemen mit seinen ethischen Subroutinen und erklärt ihr den Grund für die Bitte nach der "Untersuchung". Er gibt zu, Chellick absichtlich vergiftet zu haben, weil er ihn zwingen wollte, andere Patienten zu behandeln. Seven antwortet, dass er bereit war, ein Individuum zu opfern zum Besten eines Kollektivs, doch er sagt, er strebe nicht gerade die Borg-Ideale an. Daraufhin sagt Seven, dass es ihr leid tue, aber sie müsse dem Doktor eine gute Gesundheit bescheinigen. Hintergrundinformationen *Debi A. Monahan, Gregory Itzin and John Durbin hatten alle schon Gastrollen in . Monahan spielte Melissa in , Itzin spielte Ilon Tandro in , Hain in und Durbin spielte Traidy in . *Gar handelt mit Iridium, welches nur eine sehr kurze Halbwertszeit hat, was Tuvok erlaubt, den Radius, in dem Gar es erhalten haben könnte, einzugrenzen. Das Erz an Bord der Voyager würde ein (syntethisches) radioaktives Isotop von Iridium sein, mit einer Halbwertszeit zwischen 2.5 Stunden (195Ir) und 73.83 Tagen (192Ir). *Diese Episode nimmt sich auch kritisch des Gesundheitswesens der heutigen Zeit an, welches sich allem Anschein nach genau in die hier dargestellte Richtung entwickelt. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * John Kassir als Gar ** Gerald Schaale * Dublin James als Tebbis * Stephen O'Mahoney als Medizinischer Techniker * Debi A. Monahan als Adultress * Larry Drake als Chellick * Gregory Itzin als Dysek * Jim O'Heir als Ehemann ** Tom Deininger * John Franklin als Kipp * Paul Scherrer als Voje * Christinna Chauncey als Level Blau Krankenschwester * John Durbin als Alien Arbeiter * Tarik Ergin als Ayala (nicht im Abspann) Verweise Kategorie:Episode (VOY) en:Critical Care (episode) es:Critical Care fr:Critical Care nl:Critical Care